


And an angel of the Lord came down and said, "Dude!"

by Claire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck had thought they were dreams at first...</p>
            </blockquote>





	And an angel of the Lord came down and said, "Dude!"

Chuck had thought they were dreams at first. Well, nightmares, actually. Brought on by eating that leftover pizza in the fridge that really should have been thrown out at least two days previously. But the point was, he thought they were proper dreams, the kind normal people get, as opposed to visions.

Which was why he didn't write them down. It would have been like Luke writing about Jesus entering Capernaum, only to find Mary Magdalene with no clothes on and them totally screwing like rabbits. Er, if Luke had had dreams about Jesus and Mary Magdalene, that is. Who knows? Maybe he had. But he sure as hell hadn't written them down. And neither did Chuck.

Thing is, they were still there. In his head. Dream!Dean and Dream!Castiel. Kissing and touching and fondling and using ice cubes in inappropriate ways. And Chuck was only human. And he hadn't gotten laid since he accidentally picked up that hooker, even though he actually _had_ only been after directions.

Which meant it was only natural that he reacted to the moans and the murmurs and the fingers trailing over skin. Normally, he was more of a big boobs, long legs, blonde hair and too much red lipstick, all wrapped in a tight top and a short skirt kind of guy. But he wasn't averse to working with what he had, especially when his dick turned out to be all for equal opportunities, so long as it got Chuck's hand around it.

Problem was, once he started jerking off to the dreams, he started making notes about them. Notes about whether Dean had been lying on top of Castiel or they'd been spooned together, about whether Castiel's fingers had moved over Dean's stomach or Dean's hand had been pressed against Castiel's thigh. And before he knew it he had 265 pages typed out. 265 pages! It was 265 pages full of porn, but still.

And then he started to have doubts. What if they weren't just dreams? He'd seen the way Dean had looked at Castiel when they were both standing in his living room. It didn't seem like that big a leap to get from heated gazes to naked and banging each other for hours. If they _weren't_ dreams, then surely it should all be written down. Zachariah (the douchebag) had said that Chuck had to chronicle _everything_. Chuck just wasn't sure whether or not Zac included the fact that Dean preferred raspberry flavoured lube in with that.

Finally deciding on what to do, Chuck smirked and started to copy the porn and paste it into the main file. Maybe that'd teach the angels to think things through before they demanded things of Chuck the Prophet.

And if not? Well, at least it was going to make studying the Winchester Gospels at Sunday School a lot more interesting.


End file.
